Unexpected Reunion
by DigimonTamer007
Summary: An ookami youkai comes to Inuyasha with a warning before he was pinned to the tree by Kikyou. He meets her again after fiftyone years and now she has to decide between Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Plz R&R! Don't make me beg!
1. Prologue

Unexpected Reunion  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest. He was being followed and he knew it. Inuyasha ran until he reached a clearing then he stopped and waited. The wind which had been blowing furiously was now still.  
  
"Oi, just come on out. I know that you're there." Inuyasha said with annoyance. A nearby tree began to rustle. Then Inuyasha heard female laughter.  
  
"For a second, I thought that you would never sense me." A girl said then stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding forest. She had black hair and violet eyes and looked about the age of seven years old. The girl smiled at Inuyasha. "I'm here to give you a warning. If you don't want to lose Kikyou I suggest that you don't go see her tomorrow. You'll be tricked by a youkai named Naraku and you two will betray each other. You will be pinned to a tree for fifty years while Kikyou will die."  
  
"And why should I believe you? And how do you know this?" Inuyasha asked the girl taking notice that she was an ookami hanyou. A hanyou like him was trying to give him a warning. But he wouldn't be a hanyou much longer. Tomorrow he will use the Shikon no Tama to become human and be with Kikyou.  
  
"As you probably could tell, I'm a hanyou like yourself. I have the power to see into the future but since I'm a hanyou I can't use it. I only see random things at random times. This vision came to me last night. You don't have to believe, that's your choice. But if you want to be with Kikyou wait one more day before seeing her." The girl told him then disappeared into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl watched from the trees as she saw Kikyou walk into the field in which she was to meet Inuyasha. After a while, she saw a baboon arrive on the other side of the field. He then transformed into a clone of Inuyasha and watched Kikyou. Then he striked. Kikyou was soon on the ground with a huge fatal wound in her shoulder. Naraku stood above her with the Shikon no Tama in his hand. The girl shook her head and disappeared in the forest going to where Inuyasha was at.  
  
Inuyasha was walking towards the village where Kikyou lived. The girl was sitting in a nearby tree watching him as he argued with himself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naraku appear as a clone of Kikyou. He then attacked Inuyasha then disappeared. Inuyasha was furious and went to the village where Kikyou lived then attacked it.  
  
The girl sat there for an hour then went to where she knew Inuyasha was going to be pinned. When she arrived, Inuyasha was already pinned and there was a puddle of blood in front of him where Kikyou had died. The area was now deserted and the forest was quiet. The girl sighed and landed on the ground then went up to the pinned Inuyasha. She placed her right hand on his right cheek and frowned.  
  
"You didn't listen to me. You should have believed me and stayed away." The girl told him quietly. A couple of tears escaped from her eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Now, look what you did to me. I have to follow you now and wait till you're awakened by Kagome." The girl said as she began to age. The young girl aged into a teenager about the age of sixteen. She removed her hand from his face and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl arrived at a waterfall and began to climb the surrounding cliffs. There were no signs of life around. She collapsed in front of a cave behind the waterfall.  
  
"Kouga......" The girl said barely. A couple of ookami youkai came out of the hidden cave and went to her. "It's me, Rebecca. You have to believe me. Please, get Kouga......"  
  
"It's really Rebecca. Hurry and get Kouga. She looks hurt and exhausted." One of the two youkai told the other. The youkai nodded and went back inside the hidden cave. After a couple of minutes, the youkai came back with Kouga. "Kouga, its Rebecca. I don't know what happened; she just arrived here like this."  
  
"Kouga......brother.......I'm going to be like this for a while but I'll be revived in fifty years and everything will be okay. When the Shikon no Tama is shattered, please, gather three of them. By doing that you'll meet the person you were meant to be with. Her name will be Kagome. Don't bury me; I'll be back to myself......." With that being said the girl closed her eyes and stopped moving. Her chest no longer moved up and down with her breathing. Kouga bent down next to her and place his hand on her heart. Her heart was beating but she was no longer breathing.  
  
*Inuyasha, you should have listened to me. Because of you, I have to follow in your foot steps and sleep without aging for fifty years. You will hurt many including yourself, Kagome, and Kikyou. And Kouga, I'll see you when I wake up. Until then farewell.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! 


	2. Chapter One

Unexpected Reunion  
  
~Chapter One~ ~Fifty-One Years Later~  
  
A female ookami hanyou ran through a forest searching for something. The girl had black hair with violet eyes. She stopped in a clearing and sniffed the air.  
  
"They're close. I can smell my brother. I can also smell Inuyasha. He must have already been released from the spell. Maybe next time he will listen to me." The girl said to herself then took off in the direction towards the south.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha angrily asked the ookami youkai as he pushed Kagome behind him. Kouga glared at the inu hanyou. Inuyasha and the others had been walking back to Kaede's village when Kouga had arrived. Kouga scoffed.  
  
"I'm here to talk to my woman, mutt-face." Kouga told Inuyasha. The two continued to glare at each other. Suddenly, Kagome gasped and looked towards the north. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at the north to see what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked her.  
  
"There's three more jewel shards coming. And they're coming fast." Kagome told them. Inuyasha and Kouga heard her and turned to see what was coming. Suddenly, a tornado appeared in the distance. It looked very much Kouga's tornado when he runs at full speed. Kouga saw this and smiled.  
  
"It looks like she's coming for me." Kouga said. They all turned and looked at Kouga who kept smiling. In a spilt second, the tornado was in front of them and then it disappeared to reveal the ookami hanyou with violet eyes.  
  
"So, there you are Kouga. Did you really think you could just leave me behind at the den?" The girl asked him. Kagome stared at Kouga in disbelief. She had gotten used to Kouga and was beginning to like him as more than a friend. But now this girl shows up who apparently knows Kouga a great deal. Could this girl be Kouga's mate? Kagome wouldn't believe it. Kouga chuckled.  
  
"Sorry about that, Rebecca." Kouga told her then laughed nervously. Rebecca scoffed and turned to Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Oh, hi. You guys must be Mutt-face, Kouga's woman, the kitsune, the monk, and the youkai slayer. My name's Rebecca and I am Kouga's younger sister." Rebecca introduced herself to them then smiled at Inuyasha... "It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha."  
  
"Have you met mutt-face before?" Kouga asked his younger sister. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He was in shock. He didn't know who this girl was but she says that they had met before. If they had, when? Rebecca nodded and laughed to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I first met him fifty one years ago when I was seven." Rebecca explained to him. Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha. "I had given him a warning but it looks like that he didn't listen to me."  
  
"That was you?!?!" Inuyasha asked her in shock. Rebecca laughed and nodded happily. Kagome and the others stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Anyways, Kouga, I just wanted to see why you had taken off in hurry. I'll see you back at the den." Rebecca told him then smiled at Kagome. "It was nice seeing the woman who my brother talks about all the time. I hope to see you again, Kagome. Later. I think I'm going to get in some trouble first. Hahahaha."  
  
With that being said, Rebecca took off in her tornado going towards the west instead the north before Kouga could say something to his younger half sister. If Rebecca kept going to the west she would be soon in the Western Lands and would meet with a very cold hearted inu taiyoukai.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME BEG! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
